


【忘羨】繫

by armati114



Category: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn - Fandom, 蓝忘机 - Fandom, 藍忘機 - Fandom, 魏无羡 - Fandom, 魏無羨 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armati114/pseuds/armati114
Summary: ※穿越梗※同人雙角梗（自己遇到自己(?)※現代架空背景，三觀不太正(?)※OOC歸我，人物歸原著※微曦澄※小學生文筆，全篇自我放飛※無深度無陰謀論，一切的伏筆都是為了「愛」※章一會以原本時代的角度寫，章二後開始會以「現代」的角度描寫
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, WangXian - Relationship, 忘羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 章一、穿越

雲深不知處，終年雲霧繚繞，如飄如邈，故得此名。而其仙門風貌，也似其名，以白緻為裝，以雅正為訓。

在一片白秀之中，不知何時多了個黑影日日上竄下跳，無所事事，令以嚴律為己任的眾門人感到礙眼不已，長老們更是將之視為壞了白粥的老鼠屎，尤其是身份僅次於宗主、觀念最為古版的藍老前輩，更是天天巴不得把人轟出雲深不知處，最好再也別跟門人有任何瓜葛。

生偏此人卻是端方高潔、仙門楷模－－含光君之道侶，想攆走也無從干涉，即便氣鬍子蹬臉上，把人活活氣死再氣活，也只能摸摸心臟假裝沒看見。

幸在黑衣青年顧及自家道侶的顏面，多少明白分寸，不過也限於在別人看得到的地方。換言之，別人看不到的地方，管他怎麼浪？

是以現下，那位據說已經被道侶寵得快不知叫魏無法還魏無天的魏無羨，正如自家熟稔的鑽進藍家的古室翻箱倒櫃。

由於平時藍忘機要講學，魏無羨閒得發慌，又不得不在人前安份，只得有事沒事來此挖寶尋樂。

「真不愧是姑蘇藍氏，古物這麼多，竟然還擺放得整整齊齊，保存的甚為完好，不知道的還以為是展覽室呢……嗯？這什麼？」魏無羨的目光被架子底處一個巴掌大的箱子給吸引，上面還掛著殘破的封條，輕輕一碰便成碎屑，顯然已毫無封禁用處。可雖解封，卻並無散發任何不祥之氣。但既無不祥，又為何封印？

魏無羨好奇之餘，悄悄取下打開查看。

一個周圍有圈數字刻度的圓盤，中間旋扭上還鑲著奇怪陣法的神秘道具，靜靜躺在內。魏無羨拿起來左右端詳，發現底部還有一個卡榫，似乎是得結合什麼一起使用。可在古室摸索半天，也沒找到疑似它另一半的部分，莫不是根本就沒有？

魏無羨百思不解，又覺得這法寶蹊蹺的很，便把東西揣回了靜室好生研究。

然而當藍忘機下了課，帶著晚膳歸來，魏無羨還是摸不出個所以然。

「欸，藍湛，你知道這什麼嗎？」魏無羨抓著道具蹭到藍忘機旁，把東西往前面一擱，反手就把湯蓋掀起，頓時雙目發亮，「哇！是蓮藕排骨湯！這季節你哪弄來的蓮藕？」

藍忘機瞥了他一眼，斟酌了會，回道：「之前多買的，一直都用保鮮盒存著。」

保鮮盒是去年魏無羨為了能夠整年都吃到喜歡的菜，花了數月，趕在暑末研究出來，可以保存食材新鮮的陣法。將之烙在木盒四周，啟動後便可確保食材鮮如現採，直到陣法當中儲存的靈力散去，期限約三個月。但只要補充靈力進去，便可一直保存。

藍忘機頓了頓，看向案上那與羅盤有幾分相似的法寶，又道：「這東西，我也不知。」

魏無羨往嘴裏塞了口紅肉，含糊不清的說道：「居然連你都不知道……也是，這東西當初還用個破封條封著呢，一碰就碎了，但也感覺不出有什麼邪氣，可是不危險的東西封著幹什麼？有問題。」

「……」藍忘機伸手輕摟魏無羨的腰，帶著些許無奈的語氣哄道：「先吃飯。」

「好勒！」說著卻身子一歪，整個人斜倚在藍忘機懷裡，美孜孜的邊享受道侶的體溫，邊品嚐道侶愛的廚藝。

藍忘機無言無聲的嘆了口氣，淡若琉璃的眸底卻透著濃濃的寵溺。

  
  


晚膳後，魏無羨抓著藍忘機又對著那法寶鼓搗了一番，但即便輸入大量的靈力，轉動上面的指針，不論是擱桌上擱床上擱劍上擱書架上擱屏風上擱浴桶上擱古琴上還是擱窗子上，任可能卡的地方都試過了，就是絲毫沒有反應。

魏無羨撓撓頭，沒道理啊！這東西壞了不成？還是真的有它的下半部合著用？

藍忘機若有所思的盯著那東西背後的卡榫半晌，道：「莫非是要完全吻合的大小，那似乎也只有……」

「對耶！真不愧是含光君！」不等藍忘機說完，魏無羨眼中過閃一絲精明，拿著道具往門上的閂槽上一扣，轉動指針，那陣法果然倏地發出白光。   
  
不怪魏無羨沒立即想到，因為從來拴門的都不是他。   
  
光芒不若片刻便暗下，魏無羨迫不及待的開門察看，藍忘機也跟著靠了過來。

乍看下門外的景色與往常並無二致，但細看卻發現周遭植物皆長大粗壯不少，令二人內心略玄妙。

魏無羨關上門，看著道具上指針的位置，在「十」，思索了會，臉上略過一絲狡黠，把指針一口氣轉到了「八百」的位置，待白光散去，再度打開門。這次門後的變化，足讓人瞠目結舌。

靜室周圍的景色依舊，但再遠一些的空地上，卻豎起了幾幢從未見過的方形白色樓房，目測約三至五層不等，風格與以往大不相同，卻依稀帶著姑蘇的味道。朝北的幾個牆鑲著大片的落地窗，其他的牆各整齊的掛著精緻的小窗，紛紛透著明亮的燈光，在月夜中十分耀眼。而本來的石子地，也成了白色透著星斑的平坦路面。

這在兩人眼中，是從未見過的景色。

然更重要的，是當他們開門後發現，明明平常不會有人出現在這附近的這個時間點，周圍竟然有不少的白衣人士，皆穿著俐落合身的窄袖窄褲及長掛，同時以詫異或錯愕的目光刷刷地瞪過來。

接著魏無羨發現靜室門口的左前方，立著一個石牌，寫著「重要古文物保存地，非相關人員禁止進入」，還貼心的用燈打著，清清楚楚。

「……」

「……」

「……」

須臾的沉默後，以靜室為中心，登時炸成一鍋粥。

「什麼人？！」

「為什麼會有人在裡面？！」

「怎麼跑進去的？」

「快通知警衛！」

「快找院長跟總幹事！」

「警報呢？為什麼陣法沒有啟動？！」

「抓賊！抓賊！」有人甚至已經俐落的甩出泛著白光的武器，備好架勢。

也有冷靜之人透著四周微弱燈光，眼亮的發現了不對勁，「等等！你們看那兩人的臉！」

「好像是藍二少跟魏少爺！」

「藍二少？」

「所長？」

「雲夢的魏少爺？」

「他們不是出國開會了嗎？怎麼會在這裡？」

「慢著，他們的衣服不對啊！」

糊理糊塗間就成了圍攻對象的兩人具是一愣，嚇得魏無羨反手準備把門闔上逃避，就忽聞一個熟悉的嗓音傳來。

「怎麼了？」此人聲量不大，磁潤低沉，溫和謙柔，卻透著微微不容抗的威嚴，話語中夾帶著少許的靈力，將空氣輕輕一凝一盪，方才喧囂的氣氛，頓時沉靜下來，武器也都收了回去。

只見黑幕中一名穿著同樣窄袖窄褲，卻更為拘謹端莊、全身淨白服飾的男子，及背的長髮整齊地以中馬尾紮束在腦後，身姿筆挺而優雅地走來，眾人自動讓開了道，敬重地喊了聲「院長」。

藍忘機望著被稱為「院長」的人，嘴唇動了動，眸中略過一絲複雜，終是沒開口。

而魏無羨已是訝異的小聲脫口而出：「藍宗主？」

來的人正是藍曦臣。

可卻又和他們所熟識的藍曦臣有些不太一樣，黑暗之中所視不清，魏無羨盯了許久，也說不上來哪兒微妙。

藍曦臣在看到他們的剎那是困惑，「……忘機？」但轉瞬又記起了什麼而變成滿臉的驚詫，在眾人簡單的敘述情況後，越想越不對勁，凝視二人須臾，湊近幾步試探問道：「不知兩位深夜冒充我院的藍所長和雲夢的魏經理，擅闖雲深不知處的重要古宅，是何用意？」

「……什麼？」兩人一怔，有人能冒充得了他們估計膽子是大到能升天了。

向來伶牙利齒的魏無羨，頓時也卡了殼，正欲解釋，藍忘機不著痕跡的摟了下魏無羨，同時上前與人比肩而立，道：「並非。」

藍曦臣雖明白這人不是他所熟識的那個「藍忘機」，但仍從那神色中理解了他的意思。儘管覺得不可思議，還是轉身把眾人遣散，「都先散了吧，我來處理。」

待其他白衣人士都離開後，藍曦臣才面色凝重的重新望向二人，「雖然不知兩位是如何進去，但既然這位……公子，想私下說明，可在這兒站著也不方便，不知能否隨我來一趟？」在未明確前，藍曦臣也不想用那名字叫喚這位既陌生又熟悉的人。這點與藍忘機一模一樣。

於是兩人就被藍曦臣帶往所謂的「辦公室」。

一路上新穎的建築風格、以靈力驅動的各種照明等，讓藍忘機和魏無羨甚感奇玄，後者更是睜著大眼四處打量。倒也不是沒有危機意識，而是認為沒有什麼好需要防範的，畢竟這裡終歸是雲深不知處，而且還有藍忘機在呢。

藍曦臣的辦公室十分整潔，充滿穩重卻不失優雅溫和的書香氣息，陳設與他們所印象中的韻味非常相似，就是室內的家具大多是沒見過的樣式，連書案也大器不少。

藍曦臣請他們落坐於會客椅，自己則坐在對面，添上茶水後，輕嘆了口氣，道：「所以，能夠告訴我，是怎麼回事麼？」

魏無羨方才已和藍忘機用眼神交流過訊息，腦中組織了下狀況，把從古室撈到那神秘道具，到啟動陣法打開門後所經過的事，概略的說了。

藍曦臣顯然感到很匪夷所思，下意識的望向藍忘機，藍忘機神色淡定，毫無疑問。

蹙眉片刻，他道：「不好意思，稍等我一下。」說著突然抬起左手，在手腕上的道具中輸入少許靈力，一個白色的屏幕憑空張開，平躺在藍曦臣的手臂上。

魏無羨瞪的眼睛都圓了，活了兩輩子，雖不敢說自己見識多廣，但這絕對也打破了他的三觀，且隨著藍曦臣的手指比劃，屏幕上的畫面也跟著切換，如此尖端的東西，研究魂撓得魏無羨渾身發癢。

還沒回神，藍曦臣似乎就找到了他要資訊，把屏幕直立起轉向二人，問道：「你們說的可是這個東西？」

只見屏幕上的方框中，有個道具的圖片，正是魏無羨搞了大半天然後把他們送來這裡的罪魁禍首。

原來這道具叫做「時空儀」，上面的陣法是傳送陣經多重改良後的「穿越陣」，配合時空儀的特殊結構，便成了具有穿越時空的道具，故稱「時空儀」，必須與緊閉的門扉結合使用。不知何人所創。

時空儀上面一個小刻度為「一年」，十個為一組做數字標示，總共一百個標示，即為一千年。以「出發日」起往後算，只能穿往未來，不能穿往過去，而越是往後，所需靈力也越大。且該物是認主的，一旦有人輸入了靈力，啟動後，若非原本輸入靈力之人，是無法取下的，直到本人「回來」並親手取下後，方可換他人重新輸入靈力使用。是一種保護使用者的機制，但到底被拿來如何用，見仁見智。

「……所以，這裡是八百年後的雲深不知處？」根據屏上的解說敘述，魏無羨得出來這個結論，順帶暗暗自豪了下自家道侶的靈力強大豐厚。

藍曦臣收起屏幕，道：「如果二位真的是用這個道具來的，那便是了。」語畢同時，臉上表情許是古怪。

魏無羨瞥了眼藍忘機，大致猜到了藍曦臣的思慮。既然這裡有「藍曦臣」，依照他們過來後引起的騷動，想必也有「魏無羨」跟「藍忘機」，而藍曦臣糾結的，怕就是跟剛剛藍忘機看著人卻喊不出口的原因一樣：清楚知道長得一樣氣質也相似，卻不是那個「他」，所以一時間也不知道該怎麼稱呼怎麼認了。

顧及此，魏無羨彎起唇線，道：「既然誤會解了，不如給我們介紹一下八百年後的世界吧！對了，或許藍……院長已經猜到了，但還是介紹一下。」頓了頓，續道：「我叫魏無羨，這位是我道侶－－藍忘機，若不便稱呼，那就稱呼我們道長好了。」

聞言，藍曦臣更糾結了。睇著那張熟悉到可以清楚讀取表情訊息的面孔，溫潤如他，說什麼也喊不出那麼分生的稱呼。

藍曦臣深深嘆了口氣，道：「我是藍曦臣，是這個雲深藥物管理研究院的院長，若兩位不介意的話……可否容我稱呼魏公子跟……忘機？」

接收到對面投射來的試探詢問，藍忘機點點頭，道：「可以，藍院長。」

雖然藍忘機對他的稱呼帶了些距離，不過明白藍忘機的心思，還是讓他露出了和煦的微笑，遂對二人簡單介紹了八百年後的「現代」。


	2. 章二、代溝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※穿越梗  
> ※同人雙角梗（自己遇到自己（？）  
> ※現代架空背景，三觀不太正（？）  
> ※OOC歸我，人物歸原著  
> ※微曦澄  
> ※小學生文筆，全篇自我放飛  
> ※無深度無陰謀論，一切的伏筆都是為了“愛”

800年後的「現代」，隨著技術日益發達，外來的文明、文化、風格、材料、食物等等，都漸漸流傳進來，融入百姓的生活中，並且透過四大仙門的研討，結合自古傳下的技術，成了修仙與科技相併發達的時代。所有的交通工具、照明、通訊器、紀錄器……等等，都可用「靈石」做催動，亦可用科技資源做催動，如電力、石油、燃料。

「靈石」主要分為五個等級，數字越高，等級越高；等級越高，效用越好。一般人若使用靈石，需配合催動器，才可發揮靈石中的靈力，若當中靈力不足，可拿到靈脈補給站去做補充。而本身擁有靈力的人，就可依照自身能力直接使用，或同樣配合催動器使用。

然在這個「現代」，擁有一定程度靈力的人，統稱為「靈子」。所有靈子都必須進入靈子專門學校受過基礎訓練與教育，直到高中才可考一般人的學校，與一般人一同上課。也可以選擇繼續在靈子學校就讀，畢業後考「靈師」。

若要成為「靈師」，需經過嚴格的肉體與經脈的檢測，挑選資質佳者進行培訓，以特殊的方式訓練靈力的增長與操作方式，最後通過嚴苛考試，並且佩帶專屬標章才可成為靈師。簡單來說，就是最初正統的金丹修仙者。

而只有靈師可以教授靈子、報名特警、特救、特消，亦只有靈師可以於日常提供自身靈力補給給公共設施。但若緊急狀況靈子也可視自身情況參與補給。

「現代」也同樣存在著四大家族，也就是原本的四大仙門衍化而成，各有各的所長發展，來做研究、開發、商務、貿易，及培訓靈師。而各個城鎮中，也有不少公立的靈子專門學校，但只有四大族的專業院所能夠設立靈師培訓所。

四大家族院所，分別是「雲深藥物管理研究院」、「雲夢科技研究院」、「清河藝文發展研究院」，以及「蘭陵集團」。

蘭陵之所以為「集團」，因為錢多，最先與國外發展了穩定的商務往來及貿易，進而對國內外做許多各式各樣的投資和補助，自然也設立了諸方專業的培訓所、研究院、發展院等，尤其他們的現任總裁金光瑤，更是憑著三寸不爛之舌、隨和柔軟的身段，以及縝密果斷的計畫、超高效率的執行力，年紀輕輕便讓蘭陵金氏成了全國最具權威的財團。當然其中不乏另外三大家族的協助，因此四大門派依舊互惠互助的各穩一方。

然而，在這個現代，正如忘羨二人所料，確實也有一個「魏無羨」與「藍忘機」。

現代的魏無羨，28歲，雲科院董事長江楓眠的結拜義兄——魏長澤的兒子，算是江氏么子江晚吟的義表哥，一般人稱他為「魏少」。是雲夢科技研究院的經理，同時也是夷陵醫護研究院的董事長。但因為魏無羨長得太帥，所以也兼其醫美廣告的代言人。

至於現代的藍忘機，則是雲深藥物管理研究院品管所所長，同樣也是28歲，姑蘇藍氏家的二少爺，外人皆稱「藍二少」或「藍所長」。

只是他們現在正因為一場國際會議，雙雙到國外開會去了。

聽至此，魏無羨眨眨眼，半聽半懂的點點頭。都是些什麼事啊，明明說的是同一種語言，卻有許多壓根沒聽過的詞，這……就是所謂的代溝？而且面對的還是那麼熟悉的臉孔，深深的感到違合。

不過經對方恢復狀態後的一番解說，魏無羨也總算知道，在最初看到這位「藍曦臣」時，那份微妙是怎麼來的了。

現在在明亮的空間裡，五官輪廓與觀感就十分清楚，這個藍曦臣與他們原本認識的藍曦臣，光氣質上就有少許的差異，以致口氣上也有些微的不同。

這個藍曦臣，或許是經歷事情與地位環境上的不同，讓他整個氣質隱隱透出上位者的味道，畢竟現在不比以前，院內就有許多是外校考進來的人，權威上的展現，也是一種讓人在短時間內臣服的方式，好比方才最初見面時，刻意以靈力震盪空氣來寧息眾人的舉動就是。儘管目前他面對兩位「熟悉的陌生人」已徹底放下收斂，但潛藏的氣息還是令觀察力極好的忘羨二人察覺出來，這是原本那個藍曦臣身上沒有的。

突然藍曦臣瞥過牆上的鐘，派人取了一個跟他手腕上一樣的道具和一本說明書，遞給二人，「這是『手錶式光屏觸控電腦』，如果有任何對於現代的事情想理解的，可以透過這個來做查閱。」說著又解釋了這東西要如何使用，並且告知若不清楚可以看說明書上的來操作。

魏無羨富有興致的接過，「科技」和「靈石」結合出來的東西，實在太吊他胃口了。

把玩了會，魏無羨抬頭指著牆上的鐘，問道：「剛剛就見藍院長一直瞧那個東西，那到底是什麼？」見那玩意兒大辣辣的掛著，想必也不是什麼多貴重的事物，便直問了。

藍曦臣一怔，大概是知道自己失禮了，微笑中參著歉意說道：「那是『時鐘』，跟古代的『日晷』有些類似，顯示時間的東西。一小時等於古代的半個時辰，現在的話……」又掃了眼鐘，道：「是深夜10點，也就是亥時半……要不我幫兩位安排個房間先歇息吧？時間也不早了。」想起藍家向來都是9點多便入睡，尤其藍忘機是出了名的準時。

但不管怎麼說，這一晚訊息量實在太大了，光是「科技」、「科學」、「投資」、「商務」、「總裁」等等的詞，就耗了不少時間來理解，饒是他們天資聰穎，藍忘機不累，魏無羨也累了。而且藍曦臣顯然也是需要些時間消化對面二人的事。

魏無羨自己是沒有意見，便望向道侶。

藍忘機垂瞼須臾，道：「藍院長不必麻煩，我們回靜室便可。」

知道藍忘機神情中的意思，藍曦臣也沒有阻攔，只是笑著將他們送回了靜室外道別，直到門扉重新闔上，一道強光閃過，片刻，藍曦臣才踏步上前，將腕上的錶隨手刷過一旁的石牌，之後直接推開靜室的門。

他並不擔心這裡從不允許閒人無事涉足，因為裡面哪兒還有方才的燭光？幽暗的屋子內，連剛剛進去的兩個人影都沒見著，裡頭絲毫沒有生活的氣息，好似一切的際遇只是個假象。

藍曦臣面上心事重重的虛睇著空氣，兩個名字在腦中揮之不去。原地杵了半晌，才輕嘆著闔扉而去。

靜室……就先暫且都不去動了吧。

看著藍忘機取下時空儀走來，魏無羨扔下手上的錶，往榻上鑽去，側著身邀請似的拍拍旁邊的位子，笑道：「含光君快來，夷陵老祖給你陪睡！」

藍忘機眉目染上一層柔和，本來有些複雜的心情也淡了許多，邊解衣帶邊問道：「不玩了？」

魏無羨大字一躺，全然沒有剛剛讓舖的架勢，「不了，我累了，明天再說。」

「嗯。」藍忘機也不介意，上榻後伸臂一撈，把人摟入懷裏，順勢躺進去。但他知道魏無羨的「累」沒有那麼容易。

果不其然，才剛閉上眼睛，跨間就傳來了壓迫感。

「別鬧。」藍忘機收緊環住人的手臂，欲壓制住人的亂動。

「沒鬧！我啊，現在亢奮的很，腦袋亂七八糟的根本睡不著，今晚的事真的太震撼了，沒想到還有比咱們修仙御劍獵妖斬鬼更神奇的事，雖然天下之大，也不知道是不是真的，不過想到那景色是如此特殊，就忍不住想再去看看，肯定還有更新鮮的東西！欸，藍湛，我們什麼時候再去？」說著又用膝蓋不安分的頂了頂對方跨下。

「……」問就問，到底為什麼要順帶撩？

藍忘機翻身壓上，低頭含住那總是彎起的嘴，「三日後，叔父回來，便可與你同去。」

魏無羨挑眉，抬手攬住藍忘機的肩頸，愉悅笑道：「也好，這幾天我就狠狠研究一下玩意兒。」

「好。」藍忘機偏首舔吮著魏無羨的項側，覆著厚繭的大掌，已經不知何時褪去了身下人的褻衣。

之後幾乎整整三天，去掉吃喝拉撒睡，魏無羨都窩在靜室內跟那手錶式光屏觸控電腦奮鬥，雖然說明書有教導如何開機、輸入、輸出、連接、基本圖示等等，但撇除一堆看不懂的詞，以及奇怪的符號圖騰，魏無羨更悲劇的發現，他完全沒有辦法執行那個藍曦臣所說的「查詢資訊」，因為根本連不上所謂的「網路」，即便照著操作打開了谷歌先生，什麼也做不了。

想必送他們電腦的藍曦臣本人也習慣便利到徹底忘了這檔事。

不過這不妨礙光屏電腦對於魏無羨的吸引力，面著屏幕一盯就是一整天，把介面操作摸了個透，連內建小遊戲都玩到溜，也搞懂了一些「現代」的名詞意思。至於看不懂的符號內容是姑且忽略了，反正之後能問的機會多的是。

魏無羨甚至還發現了拍照功能的妙趣，把靜室裡外包括藏酒的地窖、總是送修的浴桶、每天都得清洗更換的床榻、藍忘機寫錯字的筆記、送給藍忘機的塗鴉，還有自己研究法寶道具的手稿等等，都拍了下來，建了一個資料夾叫「藍湛魏嬰天天愛的小窩」，順帶附了幾張自拍偷拍及合照。

想了想，又建了一個名為「夷陵老祖絕世珍稀法寶研究記錄」的資料夾，把自己的手稿和成品照都挪了過去。

直到某天藍忘機實在看不下去電腦內每個新建的名稱都如此被「糟蹋」，將之改成了「忘羨記」和「魏嬰精作」。不過這是之後的事了。

當魏無羨和藍忘機再度來到八百年後，正值白日天晴，明亮的陽光，透過薄霧和純白的建築反射，將整個雲深不知處灑上淡淡的茫暈，所有的物景，清晰中又帶些朦朧，使之更似仙境。

而這回顯然是藍曦臣和院士打了過招呼，並沒有引起騷動，在靜室門開啟沒多久就有人前來，恭恭敬敬的把他們請到了藍曦臣辦公室隔壁的貴賓會客室。

等待藍曦臣餘暇，魏無羨回味著方才在院內所見之色。上次來為晚上，許多景物都看不清楚，此次為白天，總算把這八百年後的變化給收入眼底。

一路過來，除了靜室和少數幾個宅院被一些木欄杆圍住、維持原樣外，其他不是做了改建，便是新建了一些設施樓房，但風格與他們先前看到的感覺相去不遠。白色的牆壁，以深褐色扉框點綴，屋頂則是沿用原本的調子來做建蓋，整體雖然含了些新潮，卻更加的端嚴內斂，可又不失幽柔素雅。

「是不是我的錯覺啊？總覺得你們、不是，我們家，這八百年後，沒有比較通人性，反而更逼人了啊……不說樓建了不少，每個人走在路上都匆匆忙忙的，那衣服還像要把人勒死似的，真好奇這兒人到底怎麼活的……哎唷，姑蘇藍氏的茶倒是有長進，好喝！」魏無羨咂咂嘴，一口氣把杯裡的茶水乾了。

藍忘機抬手給魏無羨又添了一杯，道：「未知全貌，不予置評。」

魏無羨嘆了一聲，道：「我沒問你，只是這麼說說，你要是真知道我都要懷疑你是不是從這穿越回去的了。」

聞言，藍忘機不禁勾起了嘴角。就在魏無羨還沒從陶醉在對方的笑容中回神過來，會客室的門被敲響了。

藍曦臣仍舊穿著那套白色正規西裝，鼻梁上架著一副無框眼鏡，推開門衝著二人歉道：「抱歉，公務上臨時抽不開身，讓你們久等了。」

魏無羨聽到第三人的聲音冒出才反應過來，「沒事，藍院長人貴事多，是我們叨擾了。」

藍曦臣鬆了口氣，坐到他們對面，淺笑著說道：「不敢當，雖然還能看到你們著實高興，但……我實在是忙不過來，沒有辦法好好招待你們，所以特地給你們找了兩位藍家直屬的後輩，讓他們來給兩位作嚮導，不知兩位意願如何？」

一瞬間兩個名字拂過二人的腦海，魏無羨挑了下眉，藍忘機則不動聲色的點點頭，藍曦臣便將人喚進來。

不稍片刻，兩名身穿白色襯衫、白色西褲及腰帶，脖子上繫著一條淺藍繡有捲雲紋領帶的青年踏入了會客室，領頭的率先開了口：「晚輩藍思追，見過含光君前輩、夷陵老祖前輩。」後面那位卻喊了出來：「哇，真的是古……！」」剩下兩個字，硬生生被藍忘機盯回了肚子裡。

魏無羨笑嘻嘻的看向兩個小朋友，絲毫不意外，雖說樣貌稍比印象中成熟，額前也少了抹額，仍是感到萬分的親切，「果然是思追和景儀啊，不過沒想到這裡的思追兒居然知道我跟藍湛當時的名號，這對你們來說也是八百年前的事了吧。」

藍曦臣納悶的抬眼，藍思追凝視著忘羨恍惚兩秒，才有些腼腆的回道：「因為對藍家的族史有些興趣，外加聽說藍所長的名字與族史中頗受人景仰的含光君同名，所以就稍微研究了當時的史事……不過夷陵老祖前輩是怎麼知道我們的？」

相較於藍思追的內斂，藍景儀就率直許多，「而且為什麼還長得跟藍所長和魏大少一模一樣啊？」

「這兩個問題其實是同一個問題，」魏無羨似笑非笑的說道：「我們看你們也是長得跟我們認識的思追和景儀一樣啊，連性子名字都一樣。」

此話一出，餘下三個當代人都驚了。

「咦？！怎麼可能！八百年前也有一模一樣的我們？」

「……真的……這麼巧的嗎？」

比起單純的兩青年，藍曦臣想得就更多了，魏無羨和藍忘機心理，也同樣起了疑慮。如果只有一個兩個，那尚可稱做巧合，但過多的巧合併在一起，就不能當做巧合了，總不會是上天的捉弄吧？

太超荷的謎團，被三位大人暫且拋到了腦後。藍曦臣還有工作要忙，便把來自八百年前的忘羨交給了兩位小輩去招待。至於為何先讓兩個還未見過世面的青年來接應，據說一個原因是學生比較閒，另一個原因是這兩人既是藍家直系血脈，亦是少數較為熟悉當年史事的人，而且考慮到魏無羨的個性，青少年能夠帶他們瞭解的方式與方向，或許他們會比較可以接受一些。

藍景儀也是心大，沒一會兒就跟朋友似的直言相談了，「讓他們穿這樣出去也太招搖了吧？」

「但也總不好拿別人的衣服來借他們穿呀。」藍思追有些小心翼翼的瞥了眼悠哉喝茶的忘羨二人，覺得這方法不妥。

「藍所長的衣服不就可以了嗎？」藍景儀一臉理所當然。

「你忘了所長的房間別說是進去了，他整個居所都不允許別人輕易涉足的。況且人家現在還在國外，你想非法入侵啊？」

「對喔，都忘了……那能怎麼辦？只能網購了。」

「那網購衣服來之前呢？」

「……對耶……」藍景儀總算對於自己的愚蠢有些懊惱了。

就在藍思追打算去請示他們家院長，批准他們去先去外面按照兩人尺碼幫忙採購時，一直旁觀的魏無羨突然插了口：「網購？」聽到新的詞，貌似還可以買東西，不住燃起了好奇心。

藍思追連忙客氣的應道：「對，就是網路購物，可以從網路上購買東西，下好訂單，過幾天後就會直接送到府。」

「這麼方便？」魏無羨瞪大了眼，徹底來了興致，「那網路又是什麼？」

藍思追還來不及發話，藍景儀卻在瞄到他手腕上的錶後，露出了鄙夷的表情，「你居然連網路都不知道？那是怎麼用電腦的？」

藍思追驚得毛都快豎起來了，焦急的勸道：「景儀！」

藍景儀微愣，委屈著辯道：「幹什麼啊……沒事的啦，你看他們一臉懵逼的也聽不懂。」

忘羨二人確實滿腹的懵逼。

懵逼又是什麼？


End file.
